


Mysterious Double

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Good Luck Charlie, Mighty Med
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Doppelganger, Double Oral Penetration, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: PJ gets a shock when an order, lets him get visual on the doppelganger of his younger brother Gabe.
Relationships: Kaz/Oliver (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force), PJ Duncan/Kaz (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force), PJ Duncan/Oliver (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force)
Kudos: 6





	Mysterious Double

"So how can I help you?" 

A young man with shaggy blond hair asked with a wide and dopey grin on his face, as they looked down at his customer, one Oliver who had walked up to the truck, with a grin on their face.

"Uh… I'll take two PB and J's…" Oliver replied awkwardly, as he looked up at the menu and saw that that was the only real item other than just normal peanut butter or jelly sandwiches or drinks.

"Awesome! I'll get them right for you…" the young man replied with a grin.

Oliver watched as the older boy started making the sandwiches with the blond doing it right in front of him so that Oliver could see everything that was going on which impressed the brown haired boy since most places just hand young the food that's been premade. The blond boy grinned a little when he was sure that Oliver's eyes were focused on what he was doing, with his on the fly plan to do it in front of Oliver so that he could perv on him working. He normally would make the sandwiches nowhere near the ordering area but since his father wasn't around and there were no other clients in view, he didn't really think it would be an issue as long as he cleaned up. After a while, the older boy slid the sandwiches up to the window and Oliver grabbed them with a grin on his face which the older boy returned.

"Hmm since it's the end of the night and there really is just the left over stock… how about you just pay three bucks?" The older boy said with a grin, after making sure that his father wasn't around since he would tell him off for giving a discount even if it was a dollar since it ruined their already small profit margin. But in his mind it would hopefully make the cute younger boy come back to the food truck and allow him to perv on the boy some more.

"That sound's great thanks!" Oliver replied, with his grin growing. The shaggy blond responded with his own grin, while wondering where the thin boy was going hold of this food since he doubted the boy could really finish one sandwich on his own.

"You're welcome…" The blond responded, once Oliver had fished out some cash and slid it towards the man in the food truck.. "I hope that you enjoy them man!"

"I'm sure I will, since they look great!" Oliver replied with a grin.

Knowing that they couldn't really spend all day talking to each other, Oliver grabbed the sandwiches before slowly making his way to the Domain and his best friend Kaz who the second sandwich was for. As he walked, he found himself thinking about the blond boy and knew that he would be back for another sandwich tomorrow if the food truck was still there in hopes that the shaggy blond was working once again. When he arrived at the domain, he took the sandwich in and over to the couches where Kaz was sitting and reading the latest Skylar Storm comic book. He grinned a little as he walked up to the boy with Oliver finding himself taking in the view of Kaz's bulging jeans and cute looks.

"Here's your food dude…" Oliver started, with the teen handing over one of the sandwiches before sitting down on the couch next to Kaz with the pair opening up the sandwiches.

"Uh, Oli… Why did you get Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches?" Kaz asked curiously, with the boy expecting something a little more filling when he asked Oliver to bring him something since he didn't really have any cash.. "Did your mother make these?"

"No! There's a new food truck…" Oliver replied, with the boy blushing a little from the admittance.

"Oh, so the person running it's cute?" Kaz teased, knowing that would be the only reason that Oliver would have ever gone to a food truck since he normally hated anything that could give him germs and those places were usually one of the higher places to get them when it came to food.

"VERY! Shaggy blond hair… nice eyes…" Oliver replied, with Kaz wolf whistling a little to tease his best friend.

"Big dick?" Kaz smirked, with the boy knowing his best friend's interest in guys with Skylar being the only girl that managed to get Oliver's cock to harden up and even that took some sexual thoughts of her to do so.

"Oh yeah…" Oliver smirked with Kaz rolling his eyes a little from the humour of the situation.

"So I should expect PB and J every day from now on?" Kaz teased Oliver before nodding in response. The boy's didn't focus on the sandwiches anymore as they ate up their food before heading off to work at Mighty Med.

The following day went very similar to the last, with Oliver heading straight for his new favourite food truck. He was a little disappointed that it was a balding older man that served him, but they were still deliciou so he would live.

"Hey, can I get two PB and J's?"

"Sure! PJ! Two up front!" Bob called out with Oliver hearing a response from the dude who must have been the PJ in the 'PJ and B'; with Oliver wondering if PJ was the kind of cute blond dude he had seen yesterday and Oliver didn't have to wait long before the blond made an appearance.

"Here you go… oh, it's you… hi there." PJ said as he walked to the counter of the truck and noticed the brown haired boy who was wearing a pair of black jeans and a partly striped red t-shirt that somehow worked on the boy.

"Oh hey… so, how much do I owe you?" Oliver asked, trying to ignore his mind's comments that the name PJ suited the cute dude.

"That'll be four dollars." PJ said as he wrapped the sandwiches. "So, you must really like the sandwiches since you keep buying two."

"Well, actually one of them is for my best friend" Oliver answered awkwardly, hoping to just get away from the food truck and head back over to Kaz and get to The Domain with enough time to browse before their shift at Mighty Med.

"Damn, his friend has a nice ass." PJ almost licked his lips as he followed the direction Oliver had pointed at.

Compared to Oliver, his friend's more tanned body with short brown hair in a blue striped shirt with his sleeves scrunched up and a pair of jeans that nicely showed off the boy's ass. As he watched the blond, Oliver noticed the blond checking out his best friend and grinned, he was so going to tease Kaz about this. Unaware that he was caught out, PJ watched as the other boy turned around getting a view of the boy's impressive crotch, with his eyes moving back up, noticing that the boy held his sunglasses through the V of his button up shirt before getting a look at the boy's face.

"HOLY SHIT!” 

As he internally freaked out, PJ was double taking and almost staring at the look-a-like of his younger brother.

“That kid looks like Gabe! Oh god, did I just check out my little brother!?"

"Well, I hope he enjoys the sandwich." said PJ as he nervously handed over the sandwich trying to ignore the fact he may have just checked out both his little brother's ass and crotch.

"I'm sure he will." Oliver responded awkwardly.

Confused, Oliver walked away from the food truck and headed over to the Gabe look-alike, with PJ finding himself checking out the boy's ass as well, noting that it was as cute as the boy's face. PJ continued to watch as Oliver handed over the sandwich, with the younger teens making small chat, the blond having to pretend he was busy when Oliver motioned over at the food truck and Kaz nearly caught him spying. Deciding to see if Kaz and Oliver really were the same person, PJ fished out his mobile and dialled Gabe's number with the blond sighing when he saw Kaz pull out his phone to answer it.

"Hey Gabe, where are you?"

"Out with a friend… why?" Gabe answered, with the teen wondering why his older brother was checking up on him since he had never ringed to see where he went with Jake and Logan before.

"No reason… odd question…you're not eating are you?" PJ asked with a gulp, hoping that this was just a very odd occurrence and Kaz's phone just happened to ring at the same time as his younger brother.

"Uh… I am" Gabe said with a confused tone as he took a bite of his hotdog while wondering why his brother was asking questions like this.

"Oh… Gabe…I'll talk to you later." PJ said as he mentally tried to deal with the fact he had checked out his younger brother again.

It wasn't the first time PJ had felt sexually attracted to his younger brother, with the fact he shared a room with Gabe and saw the slightly husky boy in different states of dress and in the last few years arousal being the main factor in the attraction that had formed. PJ kept watching the younger pair as he hung up the phone with Kaz hanging up his own mobile, the blond trying hard to believe that this was a simple coincidence but there was just too much pointing the other direction. He continued watching as Kaz slipped his phone into his pocket and the teens began to slowly walk off with PJ wondering where they were going.

"Dad, I'm taking a break." PJ said as he removed his apron with the man planning on working out the mystery going on here; his mind wasn't going to settle until he knew for certain if he had actually checked out his little brother.

"Alright, but don't take too long, the lunch time rush will be here soon." Bob said with a nod, the sandwiches were easy enough to make, PJ had gotten them down to a quick art, even if the blond wasn't here, an untrained monkey could handle the truck.

"I'll be back." PJ said with the implied as soon as I found out if that's not Gabe or not withheld.

The blonde didn’t believe that his father needed to know that he was going to see if he had actually checked out his little brother's crotch or not. The blond knew he wouldn't be able to see Gabe again if anyone found out about the desires he had for the younger brother. Once he was sure his father wasn't watching, he jogged ahead trying to keep enough of a distance not to be caught by the younger duo without missing any of their conversation or where they were going.

"Dude! Hurry up we have to get to the Domain before they sell the last Tecton comic!" Kaz complained, with PJ sighing as another similarity between the boy and his brother came about, Gabe loved the superhero Tecton down to even having a pair of boxers themed around Tecton.

"Kaz, seriously do you think people are rushing there for it? It's not like it's a rare edition like the one where Skylar Storm saved you, Tecton, and Captain Atomic." Oliver said with Kaz blushing as he remembered the whole Fantasy League of Superhero's issue which he had to close down in an agreement with Skylar that also involved not stealing people's shoes.

"Too bad, Tecton's shoes were comfortable." Kaz thought.

As they continued walking towards 'The Domain', PJ was confused about what Oliver was talking about, Gabe wasn't saved by three superheroes, right? Superheroes weren't even real and why was Gabe being called Kaz. The blond's confusion only continued as he listened to the boy's discussion, with the pair acting like superheroes were real people that they interacted with. They finally reached the comic book store with the blond staying outside as Oliver and Kaz walked in and bought the Tecton comic book with the blond seeing them talking to a short kid with glasses that he had never seen with Gabe before, with his mind not willing to put facts together and work out that Kaz and Gabe were not the same people. 

The younger pair didn't stay long in the store as they walked in with two comic books in hand and slowly headed off again as PJ debated if he should return to the truck or keep following, with the later winning out in the end. He continued following the younger pair as they walked towards the hospital, with PJ wondering if they were volunteering or if they were visiting someone. The already overly confused blond watched as Oliver and Kaz pulled a fake cast and sling out of the bush and walked into the hospital, with the blond wondering why they were pretending to be hurt. He slowly followed them into the emergency room where he saw them walking into a janitor closet. PJ had to wait until the nurses weren't watching until he was able to follow them with PJ walking into the room and find it empty despite seeing them obviously walking into the room.

"Where did they go?" PJ wondered out loud as he looked around the room, accidentally knocking the lever that revealed the screen with the blond looking at it until he noticed it looked like the logo on Gabe's comic books and completed the puzzle with the blond being shocked when a door opened up. As he walked through the door into Mighty Med, he began to wonder why there was another hospital inside of the janitor closet with the blond quickly noticing the younger pair, with PJ getting further confused as to why they were wearing lab coats. "What is this place?"

"Kaz! That's the sandwich dude!" Oliver said as he looked over at the blond who had followed them in.

"Shit! He must have followed us, we have to get him out of here." Kaz muttered, with the confident one of the duo admitting that the blond was kinda hot as Oliver nodded.

"Dude! You have to get out of here!" Oliver said as he quickly made his way over to the sandwich dude.

"Why? Where are we?" asked the confused blond.

"Not now! Just get out here before you're cubed!" Oliver said quickly as he looked around to make sure no one was watching before sharing a look with Kaz who nodded to let Oliver know he would pretend like Oliver was here. A shocked and confused PJ allowed Oliver to lead him out of Mighty Med, following the cute boy back to the domain with Oliver making him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about Mighty Med, what he had saw or where it was.

"I promise?" 

The still confused blonde promised. Having no clue what Mighty Med actually was, but when the cute boy promised that he and Kaz would answer his questions after they work, PJ agreed to anything in order to get answers to both of the mysteries. A few hours later, Oliver and Kaz walked into The Domain to find PJ looking through the collection of comic books, Oliver grinning when he saw PJ was reading a Skylar Storm comic. Oliver walked over to PJ and introduced him to Kaz, with PJ's mystery getting further when Kaz sounded a lot like Gabe, except for adding his name to things.

"Let's go take a seat?" Kaz suggested, knowing that the blond's mind must be racing at the fact there was a real life superhero hospital.

"So, what's Mighty Med?" PJ questioned quickly, as soon as they were seated.

"It's a hospital for super… actually, let's go back to my place, it will be more private than here." Oliver blushed. The brown haired boy looked over at Wallace and Clyde who were pretending they weren't trying to listen, with the evil duo annoyed at the fact they weren't going to find out any information about where Mighty Med actually was.

Agreement was given, with PJ following the teens back to Oliver’s house. During the walk, PJ admitted that he had followed them due to Kaz looking a lot like his little brother with the blond showing the younger pair a picture of his little brother which shocked Kaz at how much he looked like Gabe. Once they reached the house, they quickly headed into Oliver's bedroom and the younger pair explained what Mighty Med was and why they had said he would be cubed if he was caught, shocking and scaring PJ at the fact superheroes and supervillains actually existed. As they continued to talk, PJ's focus on Kaz became apparent to the younger boy who noticed PJ began to fidget every time he looked at the younger boy for too long, with Kaz noting that PJ's jeans were beginning to tighten a little, something PJ began to notice as well.

When PJ felt his hard-on pushing against his jeans and begging for a release in more than one way, PJ stuttered out a question: "Um, Oliver… Can I use your bathroom?"

He bolted the minute he got the okay.

"Dude! He is so gay!" Kaz grinned.

"I know! His eyes didn't stop checking you out..." Oliver giggled, remembering the blond's reactions to Kaz earlier in the day with Oliver keying Kaz into what had happened earlier when he had brought the sandwiches.

"But didn't he say I looked like his little brother?" Kaz muttered, wondering if PJ was one of those dudes who were interested in incest.

“Oh yeah…” Oliver smirked.

While he had thought about his brothers jacking off before, especially his little brother Kyle who was the cutest of all of his siblings. As they continued to talk about PJ, the questions of sexuality came out with Oliver and Kaz admitting to each other that while they were primarily straight, they weren’t against a little experimentation with dudes. Each even admitting to thinking of the other and what it would be like to fool around. 

It was this admission session that had the pair of best friends coming up with an idea.

Knowing they were on the same brainwave, the teenagers quickly came up with a plan. A plan that had them stripping to their boxers briefs, allowing the best friends to check out each other's body for the first time, Oliver thinner and Kaz more huskier, with Kaz's bulge significantly bigger.

"So, what should we do?" Oliver blushed, while staring at Kaz in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Despite their plans, he couldn’t believe they were actually going to do this.

"How about we kiss?" Kaz suggested. The boy has imagined what it would be like fooling around with his best friend on numerous occasions, so had some ideas on what he wanted.

"Okay." Oliver replied slightly. The brown haired boy released a gulp as Kaz leaned forward and softly pushed their lips against his. His nervousness turned into a blush, when Kaz slowly began taking control and moving the pair around so he was on top of the shorter boy.

It was this sight that PJ walked in on.

"Holy shit!" PJ exclaimed. His mouth dropping from the view of the younger pair in their boxer briefs with their lips pushed against each other. Oliver and Kaz broke their kiss and grinned at the adult blond and climbed off of the bed, with PJ nervously watching as the teens got closer to him. "Guys…"

"Come on, we saw you checking me out." Kaz smirked, as PJ's eyes roamed the bodies of the boxer brief clad teenagers.

"Only because… I-" PJ said nervously, his cock throbbing from the sight of the tenting teenagers who had popped up from their make out session.

"If that's true, then you must like your little brother." Oliver grinned, blushing a little more as he saw the blond's tenting jeans. Oliver and Kaz kept egging PJ on until the blond admitted he was a little attracted to his younger brother, with Kaz smirking and decided to use his looks to humour himself.

"Come on PJ, give your little brother a kiss." Kaz purred. The tented teenager moving closer to PJ who gulped, the man trying to ignore the fact he wanted to kiss Kaz and Gabe. Chucking as he sensed it, Kaz took control and kissed the adult blond who despite the shock, kissed back.

As his best friend and the hot blond made out, Oliver removed his boxer briefs revealing his thin six-inch cock. He then turned his attention to his best friend, slowly pulling them down, something helped by Kaz stepping out of them while breaking the kiss with PJ. As he stepped back the jaws of Oliver and PJ dropped as Kaz’s massive thick eight-inch cock was revealed.

“Holy- Fuck!” PJ whispered, from the view. Wondering if Gabe’s cock was that massive.

Smirking, Kaz began helping Oliver with stripping the hot sandwich maker who could only release a moan from the fact he was going to fool around with the hot teens, one a hung doppelganger of his little brother. Once they had stripped the adult man, Kaz and Oliver lowered themselves to the ground and grabbed onto PJ's large cock, noting it was bigger than their own. Kaz and Oliver leaned in and caused PJ to moan loudly by licking the length of PJ's cock on either side before Oliver took it into his mouth and started bobbing.

"Oh god, guys." PJ moaned loudly as Oliver continued to bob up and down on the first few inches of his cock and Kaz's tongue teased the rest of the blond's length.

PJ knew that he wouldn’t last long with the attention of the cute teens.

All he could do was allow his lips to fall open into a wide O-shape and rock his hips as these sexy teenage boys worked the length of his dick. Oliver deepthroated him like a pro, as Kaz’ amazing tongue teased every inch not buried down those pillowy lips. It was the end for him. With no control left over his body, PJ’s hands moved to either side of Oliver’s head. The boy reacted with a purr, looking up in surprise. 

Then it happened.

PJ thrust the full length of his massive cock down the tight throat. Burying Oliver’s nose in his thick bush of wild, unkept and frankly ripe pubes. The smell of which intoxicated and aroused Oliver to no end. Some drool escape from his lips, around the length stretching his mouth, jaw and throat all at once. He hummed softly, stimulating the cock. But there was no cum, not yet. Rivers of hot, sweet pre drooled down the boy’s throat for sure but this was just PJ getting close. 

Oliver’s eyes rolled back. The taste, the smell, the size. All of this turned the submissive boy on. And now he knew what was coming. When PJ pulled back and withdrew the length of his dick, Oliver didn’t hesitate or gag when his throat started to get fucked. Deep, hard thrusts down his throat, willingly taking the length with a soft moan. One slam turned to two, two into six and eventually the cock was a blur as PJ fucked Oliver’s face like his life depended on it. Both releasing a mixture of moans and grunts as the pleasure got to their heads.

Kaz had to admit he was somewhat jealous. There was Oliver getting the face fuck of a life time while he couldn’t even get a taste of PJ’s big dick because of their speed and ferocity in that moment. 

So he pulled at Oliver’s hair, guiding the boy back a little until PJ noticed. He lowered his head from its thrown back position and loosened the grip on Oliver’s head, finally letting the drooling, glassy-eyed boy fall back and cough. Deep breaths, both now realising since PJ started to face fuck him, Oliver hadn’t stopped for a single gulp of air.

As he recovered, Kaz’s tongue ran around the ridge of PJ’s dick. Taking his best friend’s place, swallowing the first few inches before bobbing on it nice and slow with a deep moan. Rocking and nodding as he sucked PJ off. Knowing it was only a matter of time before-

PJ grabbed Kaz’s short, spiky hair and used this as leverage to get deeper down his throat. Feeling resistance that hadn’t been there with Oliver. Not that he could care, he just kept fucking the young mouth and making sure he got deeper. Difficult because Kaz kept gagging and pulling off with tears stinging his eyes and looking like he was puke, before just swallowing it once more.

“Uuuuungh fuck you guys… I-I’m gonna!” PJ gasped.

As his balls began to tighten, he pushed the younger pair off of his cock and started stroking himself until his cum was shooting over Kaz and Oliver's face. A hot stream of white magma coating their teenage faces and tongues, both extended with chuckles as PJ’s manly grunts amused them both. But still they remained lapping at his cock head eager for his spunk. And they got a lot of cum out of him.

Once he had finished shooting his load over the younger pair, PJ felt his cock twitch again from the sight of the cum covered teen's leaning in and sharing a kiss and his cum. Both their tongues played inside each other’s mouths, sharing the cum and deep moans of passion. He could see Kaz and Oliver grabbing at each other, stroking their throbbing dicks or squeezing their teen asses. Not for a moment did they stop making out, this intense heat between them that made it clear to PJ.

These weren’t just best friends.

He was kind of jealous after that, watching them kiss with his cum in the middle. Watching as they swallow it, and each other’s tongues.

After a solid few minutes, the younger boys broke their kiss and they stood up with the pair of best friends pulling PJ down into a kiss with each of them. Oliver’s lips were soft and seasoned though he was awkward, with a hesitant tongue until one was fed into his mouth. Kaz was harder, rough. He knew what he was doing and PJ just followed along with the boy’s skills. Naturally, PJ loved the kiss with Kaz more than Oliver due to Kaz using a little more force than the submissive Oliver who seemed to bend to the will of the older guy. 

PJ stopped kissing the younger pair and lowered himself onto his knees in front of the pair, the teens moving in close so both of their cocks were accessible by PJ. He examined them both up close now, impressed that Kaz somehow managed to be so close to his size. He went for that one first, while looking at Oliver’s smaller, trembling length. The younger pair released a moan as PJ grabbed onto their cocks and stroked them lightly before the blond leaned in and licked the shaft of Oliver and his brother's look-a-like, Kaz, before using his sexual attraction for Gabe to decide as he took Kaz's surprisingly monster of a dick.

"Oh god… Mm! Fuck yeah, PJ suck my dick!" Kaz moaned out as PJ's mouth wrapped around the mushroom head of his own thick cock, the teen putting his arm around his best friend who returned the favour with the teens using each other to stay upright as their cocks were serviced by the hot older blond.

Grinning from ear to ear as he fucked the boy off and stroked the other, PJ teased a moaning Kaz by suddenly pulling off and beginning to lap at their pressed together tips. Making them both moan aloud before Kaz’s moans grew soft. PJ, rather than finish him off, moved onto Oliver’s dick and started to suck him instead.

PJ slowly got into a rhythm of switching between sucking the young teens off with the moans of the set of best friends filling the blond's ears turning him on further, with PJ noticing more similarities between Kaz and his little brother as Kaz's moans started to sound similar to the noises he heard when he heard Gabe stroking it out one night. After a while of simply swapping between the two shafts, PJ stretched his mouth wide and took both of the teen's shafts into his mouth and started to attempt to bob up and down on the teenagers who had slowly shared a kiss. 

As he felt the adult blond's hand start to play with his ass, Oliver's mind was going wild, not only was he having sex for the first time, it was a threesome with his best friend, sure he had wanted to fool around with Kaz ever since he knew what sex was but he didn't expect it to happen. Kaz was having similar thoughts to his best friend, and while he knew that PJ was mostly interested in him due to the whole 'I look like his little brother' deal, Kaz was finding both the kink of that and the fact he was doing this with Oliver was amazing. The teens slowly felt their balls beginning to tighten and knew their orgasm wasn't going to be that far off and with a loud moan they warned PJ of their upcoming orgasm, with the blond stopping his actions on the younger pair.

"Why did you stop?" Kaz groaned at the loss of the feeling of the blond's mouth around his hard cock, with the boldest of the younger pair wanting to return the favour and shoot his load all over PJ's face.

PJ blushed, as he suggested something that had Kaz and Oliver's eyes widening before beaming at the idea."I was wondering if you two wanted to do more." 

"Like what dude?" Kaz asked despite the loss of PJ's mouth around his cock it could be fun to do more.

"Well, rather than explain it, just go and lay on your back in the middle of Oliver's bed, with your head facing towards the end of the bed." PJ ordered with the younger boy following the order and laying in the middle of the bed with his cock pointing at the roof as the adult blond turned his attention to Oliver. "Oliver go and lay on top of him, you know sixty-nine"

"Okay." Oliver said as he climbed on top of his best friend, with their cocks in front of each other's mouth, both of the boys enjoying the thought of sucking on each other's cocks for the first time, the pair wondering what it would be like. "Should we?"

"Yeah" PJ moaned. 

The blonde reached down and started to slowly stroke his cock as he watched Oliver and Kaz lean forward and take the head of each other's cock into their mouth. PJ continued to masturbate himself as he watched the teenagers sucking each other, the sight of a Gabe look-a-like sucking a cock, turning him on more then the fact he was watching sex in real life, with PJ imagining that Gabe was sucking his cock, not Kaz sucking Oliver. He continued to watch for a few minutes before walking closer and starting to join in by leaning down and licking the length of Oliver's ass crack.

"Oh god." Oliver moaned around Kaz's cock as he felt the tongue of the adult blond licking up the length of his ass, with the moans getting louder from the feeling of Kaz's mouth on his cock and PJ's tongue teasing his hole.

"Going to push in now" PJ muttered with Oliver nodding his head on Kaz's cock as PJ lined his cock up with the shortest boy's entrance and slowly began to push in.

"Fuck!" Oliver moaned, pulling off his best friend's cock in order to moan loudly at the feeling of PJ's cock pushing into his now formerly virgin ass.

PJ paused and waited for Oliver to get used to his cock, Oliver went back to sucking on his best friend's cock with Oliver enjoying the feeling of Kaz's pubic hair tickling his nose as he bobbed on Kaz's cock, loving the feeling of his ass filled and his cock being sucked. PJ slowly began to move in and out of Oliver's ass as Kaz upped his movements on Oliver's cock before pulling off as an idea came to the bolder of the younger two, with Kaz sticking out his tongue to tease PJ's cock every time it pulled out of Oliver's ass before it slammed back into his best friend. The trio continued like this for a while, until PJ decided he wanted more than Oliver's ass.

He wanted Kaz.

"Wait," PJ said as he pulled out of Oliver's ass with the shorter of the two younger boy's groaning a little from the loss of the cock in his ass.

"Well… I was wondering if I could…" PJ said not able to vocalize the fact he wanted to finish inside of Kaz's ass, to fuel his kink of fucking his little brother's ass.

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" Kaz said with the blond blushing a little as he nodded his head, the desire to fuck his brother's look-a-like too great, if he was never going to get to shoot a load into Gabe's ass, Kaz was the next best thing. While Kaz knew it was a possibility that the blond would want to fuck him, it took a minute to decide if he was willing to do it, with the short haired slightly husky boy finally nodding. "Okay I’ll let you… once, but how do you want to do it? Not really a bottom… so not sure the best way."

As he thought about it, PJ blushed before letting the young boy know how he wanted this. The blonde’s cock twitching from the thought of fucking someone who was a near exact look-alike of his little brother.. "Um… get on all fours... that way you can finish blowing Oliver as I do it."

Kaz nodded and the trio moved around with Kaz getting on all fours in the middle of his best friend's bed, with Oliver moving in front of Kaz who quickly leaned down and took Oliver's cock into his mouth again as PJ moved behind him. PJ leaned in and quickly licked up the length of Kaz's crack with the huskier look-a-like of his younger brother arching his back and moaning around Oliver's thin cock, with the blond continuing until Kaz's ass was coated in his saliva. PJ then pulled back and lined up his cock with the younger boy's ass and slowly began to push into the younger boy's ass with Kaz moaning loudly from the feeling of his cherry being taken with PJ's mind wondering if Gabe's ass was as tight.

"Mm." PJ moaned once he was completely inside of the younger boy's ass, enjoying the tightness of Kaz's hole squeezing his shaft as he slowly began to move in and out. Oliver and PJ slowly began to get into a rhythm of moving in and out of Kaz's holes, with the three already on the edge and all of the boys knowing it wouldn't be long before they would be shooting their loads.

"Fuck, Kaz!" Oliver moaned after a while of enjoying Kaz's mouth and tongue pleasuring his rock hard shaft. Oliver reached down and grabbed onto his best friend's head pushing more of his cock into the short haired boy's mouth as he let loose and shot a load into Kaz's mouth who happily swallowed his best friend's cum. As Oliver's cum pumped into his mouth, Kaz felt his own orgasm hit and with a few more fast paced strokes of his cock, Kaz shot his load all over Oliver's bed.

"Oh god!" PJ moaned out as he felt the teen's arse tightening around his cock due to the younger boy's orgasm.

As the younger boy came down from his orgasm, PJ picked up his speed a little before thrusting into his brother's look-a-like and shot rope after rope of his load into Kaz. Once he had finished shooting his load inside of Kaz, the trio dropped onto the beds with Kaz in the middle of his best friend and the older boy, his body filled with a load of the other two boys' cum. They laid there for a while, heavily panting as they got their energy back as Oliver slowly remembered something that the oldest of the trio had said to them earlier.

"Dudes, I have an idea." Oliver said as he sat up from his spot next to his best friend with a smirk on his face as Kaz and PJ rolled to look at him. "You know how you said you had the hots for your little brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since Kaz looks a lot like your brother how about I use your phone to take a picture of you two naked together, and you can jack off thinking that it's you and Gabe." Oliver said, smirking.

"Dude..."

"That is…" 

Kaz finished his thought.. "KAZMAZIN’!" 

"Okay, PJ, hand me your phone and then get into position!" A grinning Oliver demanded,, turned it to the camera once he had received it and lined up the phone with the naked bodies in front of him. "Actually let’s make this picture hotter boys, get hard!"

"Hot idea, dude!" PJ blushed.

Oliver blushed from the compliment and the view, as the pair on the bed smirked and quickly grabbed their cocks and stroked side-by-side before they posed with their rock hard cocks standing to attention. The picture got a little kinkier, when Kaz got into the role and cuddled lovingly into the blond's side. Grinning, Oliver quickly took the photo, before he clicked through the phone to find the only contact named Gabe and with a smirk.

Sending the picture off to the boy, with the tag ‘Enjoy’.

Once it was confirmed to have been sent, Oliver turned the phone off to make sure they weren’t interrupted by Gabe's response.

That and he didn’t want PJ to know what had been done until it was far too late. The room fell silent as Oliver placed the phone on a surface away from the bed so that PJ wouldn't get distracted, before returning to the bed. His ass wiggling as he did so, Oliver teasingly made his way over to their rock hard cocks, with the other two boys moaning loudly when Oliver reached out and grabbed onto each of their cocks. The boy gave both large cocks a firm squeeze before he leaned down to take PJ's cock into his mouth.

"Oh god, Oliver!" PJ moaned loudly as the younger boy’s lips wrapped around his leaking, throbbing length.

The moan of the older boy filled the room as Oliver began bobbing away, using his fairly talented tongue to pleasure PJ’s sensitive cock. The younger boy’s mouth beginning to fill as the Grilled Cheese cook’s cock leaked heavy amount of lpre-cum into his mouth. Oliver grinned a little when he got the slightly salty taste coming from the leaked pre-cum, and used his tongue to swipe at the piss slit in hopes of getting more of it. Kaz smirked as he watched his best friend suck on the older boy but found his thoughts turning to PJ's little brother Gabe.

Gabe will be joining them for a foursome, becaue he wanted to fuck his so-called double.


End file.
